finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mog (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
Mog é um personagem coadjuvante em Final Fantasy XIII-2 que acompanha Serah Farron e Noel Kreiss em sua jornada através do tempo, ensinando-lhes sobre mecânicas do jogo, e agindo como a arma de Serah em batalha. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Mog lidera a Aldeia Moogle nas Wildlands em Nova Chrysalia. Embora oficialmente chamado de "Mog", alguns materiais oficiais chamam-no O Moogle ou apenas Moogle, por exemplo, como no ''wallpaper'' da UE. Na versão japonesa de Final Fantasy XIII-2, Mog é referido como "Moogle" e raramente chamado de "Mog". Sua entrada no Datalog de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII sugere que seu nome verdadeiro não é Mog e que ele não sabe qual é seu verdadeiro. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''Mog é uma pequena criatura pequena, misteriosa coberta de pelos brancos. Ele tem asas de morcego que muitas vezes batem quando ele voa ao redor, mas seu poder de voar não parece contar com elas. Mog tem uma bola de cristal que reage a presença de anomalias, e ele é proficiente em encontrar objetos perdidos, mas sua característica mais importante é a sua capacidade de transforma-se em uma arma. Com os componentes certos disponíveis, Mog é capaz de evoluir para o mais poderoso armamento. Lightning se depara com Mog em Valhalla, e diz para a pequena misteriosa criatura para atuar como protetor de Serah e amuleto de boa sorte. Embora ele se assemelhe aos moogles fictícios descritos nos contos de fadas de Cocoon, a conexão é incerta. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ''Quando Lightning encontrou-se com ele pela primeira vez através do mundo desconhecido de Valhalla, Mog foi o primeiro amigo que ela fez. Depois, Ligtning pediu Mog para ir ajudar Serah e Noel em sua aventura. Depois da jornada, não ficou claro o que tinha acontecido com Mog, mas parece que ele se reuniu com seus companheiros moogles e nomeado chefe de sua aldeia. Ele rapidamente ganhou o nome "Mog", abreviação de "moogle". Isto porque, no momento que ele foi chamado pela primeira vez por esse nome, ninguém sabia que poderia haver outros moogles existindo incluindo o próprio Mog. Uma vez, há muito tempo, no reino de Valhalla, Mog desafiou Lightning, mas na batalha livre que se seguiu, ele foi derrotado três vez em seguida e rapidamente se rendeu. Ele está procurando por atalhos para uma vida fácil. Pefil Aparência 250px|left|thumb|Mog. Mog é um moogle branco com uma cabeça de tamanho humano que é grande em comparação ao seu corpo. Ele tem olhos puxados, nariz redondo grande, bochechas rosadas inchadas, orelhas pequenas, braços e pernas curtos, asas de morcego e um cristal cor-de-rosa em vez do tradicional pompom em uma antena preta. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, ele carrega um cajado composto por uma haste azul, um relógio de bronze adornado com o mesmo tipo de cristal presente na antena de Mog. Na entrada do Fragmento "Escudo do Tempo" em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Mog diz que seu corpo é apenas um fantoche, e que ele existe realmente dentro do relógio. Isso é em contradição com outro fragmento onde Mog insiste que não é um fantoche e se ofende quando o Árbitro do Tempo chama-o de tal. Em outras entradas de fragmentos, Mog diz que seu cristal permite-o voar, e não suas asas. 250px|right|Trajes DLC de Mog Conteúdos para download permitem que o jogador um novo visual para Mog. Os dezesseis projetos diferentes contêm um traje de pirata, de panda, entre outros. Alguns dos trajes são reutilizados em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII como moogles da Aldeia Moogle. A aparência geral de Mog permanece a mesma, mas ele agora usa uma coroa vermelha e dourada com uma joia verde no topo. Personalidade No início, Mog é tímido e relutando em relação a fala, mas com o passar do tempo, eles mostra ser carinhoso e animado com um lado sarcástico. Sempre que sente uma forte emoção, se expressa de uma forma exagerada. Ele se esconde atrás de Serah sempre que tem medo e não gosta de alguém o segurando ou cutucando. O Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After detalha a amizade de Mog com Lightning, revelando que ele desafiou-a apesar de estar em desvantagem. Mog estava reprimido, solitário e sem amigos, e em dívida com Lightning por sua compaixão para com ele e jura "segui-la até o dia de sua morte." left|250px|thumb|Mog e Serah. Apesar de inicialmente manter distância, Mog se liga com Serah, cercando-a quando é nocauteada em batalha e se preocupa com ela até que reviva. Como Serah e Noel ajudam a Mog a recordar seu passado em Oerba 300-400 AF, ele opta não ir pelo único caminho que o levaria de volta para casa, e afirma que seu novo lar é ao lado de Serah. Apesar de seu desentendimento inicial, Mog gosta de Snow, comentando sobre ele. Ele tem um lado ganancioso, exibido nas Ruínas Bresha em 100 e 300 AF onde ele planeja salvar a área infestada de monstros e garantir uma recompensa em Gil do governo. Sua voz torna-se sinistra, e sua personalidade ingênua muda, e sonha em ganhar "todo o gil que meu coração poderia desejar, kupo!" Mog tem senso de humor como visto no Final Paradoxo, "Plano Maléfico de Mog com Flan", e em várias conversas em Live Triggers. Por exemplo, no Yaschas Massif de 10 AF, Mog brinca junto com a piada de Serah sobre a aparência de Fenrir se o jogador escolhe a resposta "Moogle Conspiracy" para o Live Trigger sobre a aparência dos fal'Cie. No final paradoxo, Mog mostra uma natureza diabólica enquanto ele descreve querer alimentar o flan gigante com veneno notando que ele ia "cair e morrer na hora certa". Mog tem temperamento, e quando está com raiva, seus olhos mudam de forma que mostram sua raiva, e ele vai avançar "vermelho como uma pimenta" para cima da pessoa que o irritou e bater nela com seu cajado. [[Arquivo:LRFFXIII_Sad_Mog.png|250px|right|thumb|Mog em Lightning Returns.]] Mog atrai a atenção de outras pessoas com sua aparência e o uso de seus talentos. Ao usar suas habilidades Moogle Hunt ou Throw em Final Fantasy XIII-2, NPCs irão correr para assistir, ou persegui-lo enquanto voa para o alvo. Como mostrado com o Miniflan no Sunleth Waterscape, Mog compreende línguas de monstros. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Mog está cheio de remorso por não salvar Serah mas permanece o mesmo moogle que Lightning tinha conhecido séculos antes. Ele reuniu seus irmãos e exibe uma nova habilidade de liderança como chefe da vila nas Jagd Woods das Wildlands. História Mog veio do Oceano do Tempo, um lugar abundante de moogles. Enquanto brincava de esconde-esconde com seus amigos, Mog foi sugado para um paradoxo, perdendo as memórias de sua casa, amigos e família. Mog foi para o Void Beyond e durante suas viagens, encontrou um pinto chocobo e muitas outras criaturas em muitos encontros bem humorados, incluindo aqueles com cinco flan, um Centaurion Blade, um Imp, seu amigo Ahrimane, e o Proto fal'Cie Adam. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After Mog acaba em Valhalla, lutando contra o Eidolon Odin e o cavaleiro Valfodr ao saber que a regra do reino é a sobrevivência dos mais fortes. Eles não queriam nada com o moogle devido sua fraqueza, e Mog foi encontrado por Lightning. Ele briga com Lightning por confundi-lo com um brinquedo de pelúcia e não aceita sua ajuda. Para por jus ao seu título como o "Mais Fraco Monstro do Void", Mog desafia Lightning para o duelo e perde, mas em vez de abandoná-lo, Lightning cuida dele. Mog se compromete a servi-la para sempre e conta para Lighning sobre Valhalla, o Void Beyond e a deusa Etro. Ele acompanha-a junto de Odin para o Templo da Deusa, mas permanece fora com Odin por não terem permissão para entrar. Enquanto Lightning com o guardião do trono, Bahamut, ela perde a arma. Sentindo-a em perigo, Mog quebra as regras e vem em seu auxílio. Transformando em um arco, Lighning usa Mog e derrota Bahamut. Ela vai para diante do trono da deusa e transforma-se em seu campeão. Final Fantasy XIII-2 250px|right|thumb|Mog conhece Noel em Valhalla. Durante sua batalha contra Caius Ballad, Lightning evoca Mog e lhe dá para Noel, para que ele o desse para Serah como um presente e amuleto de boa-sorte. Noel viaja para a aldeia de Nova Bodhum em Gran Pulse de 3 AF, onde encontra Serah, que fica surpresa ao ouvir que sua irmã agora vivia em Valhalla. Mog segue Serah e Noel até o local da queda de um meteoro, que acaba sendo um Portal temporal. Na manhã seguinte, Mog usa sua habilidade de detectar objetos para ajudá-los a encontrar um artefato para ativar o Portal Temporal, e o trio entra no Historia Crux. Eles emergem nas Ruínas Bresha de 5 AF em Cocoon, onde são atacados por Atlas e uma cientista da Academy, Alyssa Zaidelle, pede sua ajuda para derrotá-lo. Quando Serah e Noel testemunham pela primeira vez um monstro derrotar transformar-se em cristal, Mog fala pela primeira vez, explicando que o monstro estava agora sobre seu controle. Quando aproximam-se do dispositivo capaz de enfraquecer Atlas, são arrastados para um paradoxo. Mog segue-os na Fenda Temporal e explica que eles precisam resolver um quebra-cabeça para sair de lá. Depois de derrotar Atlas, os três viajam para o Yaschas Massif de 10 AF, onde encontram o líder da Academy, Hope Estheim, e sua assistente Alyssa. Eles falam sobre os Farseers e a vidente Yeul, que era capaz de ver o futuro. Para resolver o paradoxo que afetava a área, o trio vai para Oerba de 200 AF onde Caius e Yeul daquela era. Depois de resolver o paradoxo, eles retornam à Yaschas Massif de 1X AF, uma realidade alternativa onde o eclipse nunca ocorreu. Após se encontrarem novamente com Hope e Alyssa, Mog detecta um novo Portal na área, que Serah e Noel usam para irem ao Void Beyond, um lugar onde Mog diz ser o lugar entre os Portais Temporais. 250px|left|thumb|Mog sendo eletrocutado depois de interceptar o ataque do Proto fal'Cie. Eles viajam para o Sunleth Waterscape de 300 AF e encontram o noivo de Serah, Snow. Serah, Noel e Mog viajam para o ''Coliseum e o Archylte Steppe de ??? AF, recuperando os fragmentos White e Black Hole, antes de retornarem ao Sunleth Watersacape para resolver o paradoxo manifestado no Real Ripeness. Deixando o lugar, Serah, Mog e Noel emergem no Void Beyond e vão para a cidade de Pulse altamente avançada de Academia de 400 AF, cujos são cidadãos foram transformados em Cie'th. Eles encontram Caius, e enquanto perseguiam-no através da cidade infestada de Cie'th, eles encontram Yuel, que salvam de um Zenobia, mas ela morre, deixando para trás um artefato. Na Torre Augusta de 200 AF, eles descobrem que Hope criou o Proto fal'Cie Adam para levitar Cocoon no ar novamente. O grupo fala com a Yeul que eles encontraram anteriormente em Oerba e batalha contra Adam, e Serah usa Mog para interceptar o ataque do Proto fal'Cie antes de Noel usá-lo para atirar no núcleo do fal'Cie. Levando um choque, Mog diz: "Vocês jogam duro, kupo!", enquanto Noel e Serah chamam-no de herói por salvar o dia. Quando o Proto fal'Cie revive através de um paradoxo, Serah grita com Hope por criá-lo e ele desaparece, já que Hope recebeu a mensagem de Serah através de um Oracle Drive. 250px|right|thumb|Mog e Serah são separados de Noel no Historia Crux. Chegando na Academia de 4XX AF, Serah, Noel e Mog são recebidos por Hope e Alyssa. Não tendo certeza se eles são verdadeiros, Mog inspeciona Hope. Depois de ajudá-lo com o "Projeto Novo Cocoon", Alyssa dá ao grupo um artefato. Antes de sair através de um Portal Temporal, Noel e Serah se despedem, mas Mog percebe que Alysa estava sorrindo, antes de ir para o Portal com os outros. Mog é acertado por um pedaço solto do Historia Crux e Serah salva-o, mas os dois se separam de Noel e emergem na sombra de Valhalla no Void Beyond. A alma de Mog é separada de seu corpo e ele fica incapaz de interagir com Serah. Após o confronto de Serah com Caius, Mog continua a segui-la durante todo o seu sonho, onde ela encontra Vanille e Fang que ajudam-na a encontrar Noel em seu próprio mundo do sonho para salvá-lo. No Mundo Morrendo de 700 AF, depois de Serah e Noel ativarem o Oracle Drive no Farseers' Relic, a alma de Mog é libertada do Void Beyond por Lightning e retorna ao seu corpo. Em Nova Bodhum de 700 AF, eles se encontram com Lightning, que lhes diz como chegou em Valhalla e tornou-se a protetora de Etro e como Caius planejava matar a deusa. Mog revela um Portal Temporal para levar ele, Serah e Noel ao ano de 500 AF, o tempo da profecia, quando Caius tentará destruir tanto o antigo Cocoon quando o novo de Hope. Na Academia de 500 AF, Serah e Noel lutam contra Caius em sua forma Chaos Bahamut e humana até um buraco de minhoca se abrir no céu. Mog, Noel e Serah seguem Caius pelo buraco e emergem em Valhalla. Depois de Caius acertar-se com a espada de Noel, numerosos Portais Temporais se abrem ao longo de Valhalla. Mog diz que o paradoxo final tinha sido resolvido e que não detectava mais Lightning em Valhalla. 250px|left|thumb|Mog desmaia nos braços de Hope. Eles voltam para Gran Pulse de 500 AF por um Portal Temporal e veem o Novo Cocoon, Bhunivelze, subir para o céu, e o portão de Valalla fecha-se. Serah morre depois de ter uma visão do futuro através de seus Olhos de Etro, e Hope junta-se com Noel e Mog enquanto lamentam por ela. O mundo escurece, e Mog enfraquece e desmaia nos braços de Hope, dizendo que Etro estava desaparecida. Quando Caius morreu, o Coração do Chaos parou de bater, matando Etro, e sem ela, o Chaos consome Gran Pulse junto com Bhunivelze e mundo se funde com Valhalla. No Final Paradoxo, "Plano Maléfico do Pernicioso Mog com Flan", o Sunleth Waterscape de ??? AF é tomado por monstros chefiados por um flan gigante, que pretendia eliminar os seres humanos e fazer os monstros serem a espécie dominante. Noel e Serah usam magia para se disfarçar como Microchu e Miniflan para andarem despercebidos. Com a ajuda de Mog, que pretendia fazer um pudim envenenado para o flan gigante. Depois de Noel dizer a Mog para encontrar o resto dos ingredientes para o pudim venenoso, Mog se irrita por ter que fazer todo o trabalho e diz que Noel iria ser o primeiro a provar o pudim venenoso antes de rir histericamente. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Após o nascimento de Nova Chrysalia, um novo mundo formado na fusão de Gran Pulse e Valhalla onde ninguém envelhece, Mog foi puxado para um vórtice de Chaos e vagou pelo Void Beyond por séculos antes de se reunir com seus companheiros moogles. Em Nova Chrysalia, eles construíram uma aldeia nas Jagd Woods das Wildlans com Mog como seu líder. A aldeia estava sob ataque de monstros quando Lightning ajuda-os e encontra Mog. Ele tenta morrer, mas Lightning cumprimenta-o com um sorriso. Mog lamenta por ser capaz de salvar Serah, mas Lightning assume a culpa e diz à Mog que Serah será revivida em um novo mundo que irá existir após a destruição de Nova Chrysalia, e pede a Mog para estar lá para recebê-la, caso ela seja incapaz. Mog, muito feliz, tenta abraçar Lightning, mas ela sente-se desconfortável com tais demonstrações de afeto e para-o, o irritando. Quando Lightning cura seu chocobo brano, o Anjo de Valhalla, Mog comenta que ela tinha um sentimento de familiaridade com ele. Depois dela completar sua missão no Templo da Deusa, Mog reconhece o Anjo de Valhalla como Odin, e diz que batalhou contra Odin em Valhalla antes de conhecê-la. Lightning pede que Mog e Odin façam amizade, e Mog, relutante, promete tentar. 250px|right|thumb|Mog despede-se de Serah antes de desaparecer com os Eidolons. No último dia, Mog aparece na Arca após Hope desaparecer e assume o papel do garoto na venda de itens com Lightning em troca de EP. Após o Soulsong ser interrompido e os amigos de Lightning seres capturados por Bhunivelze, Mog aparece no Santuário da Deusa na Catedral de Luxerion e encontra-a antes de sua batalha final. Depois dela derrotar Bhunivelze, Mog encontra Serah, que tinha revivido junto de Dajh e Sazh, e junta-se a Lightning para ajudar a dar o golpe final em Lightning. Como os Eidolons partem, Mog junta-se a eles, dando um abraço de despedida em Serah enquanto ela diz que eles se encontrarão novamente. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- Enquanto Serah e seus amigos começam suas vidas de novo no novo mundo, Mog acaba no novo reino mediano entre o Mundo dos Vivos e o Reino Invisível, onde as almas passam para renascer ou desaparecer no Chaos. Mog aparece para Aoede durante sua experiência de quase-morte para guiá-la de volta para o mundo dos vivos uma vez que ele descobre que ela estava apenas inconsciente. Ele é descrito como "branco, macio e fofo, carregando uma lanterna cor-de-rosa colorida". Antes de sair, ele diz à Aoede: "Está tudo bem. Você pode ir para casa agora, kupo!". Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:FFXIII-2_Mog_Opens_Door.jpg|250px|right|thumb|''Moogle Hunt.]] Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Mog não só pode transforma-se na arma de Serah, mas também usar o sistema de pré-batalha Relógio Mog e detectar tesouros escondidos no campo com Moogle Hunt. Ele pode ser jogado por Serah ou Noel em direção a áreas fora do alcance através do comando Moogle Trow. O comando Moogle Hunt é usado para encontrar tesouros escondidos ou itens "ocultos". Geralmente, se há itens escondido na área, o cristal de Mog irá piscar, ele se aproximará da área onde o item está escondido. Depois de pressionar / uma roda de luz se expande de Mog, e tesouros, fragmentos, ou até mesmo itens ocultos tornam-se visíveis dentro de seu raio de visão. O botão / pode ser usado para pegar o dito item. 250px|left|thumb|''Moogle Trow''. Quando o jogador ganha a confiança de Mog, o comando Moogle Trow ficara disponível, permitindo ao jogador atirar Mog para um local onde ele poderá pegar tesouros fora do alcance, embora ele proteste. Isto pode ser utilizado através do botão / . Há duas habilidades de fragmentos que aumentam as habilidades de Mog; "Mog's Manifestation" desbloqueia o modo avançado de Moogle Trow, permitindo que Mog sempre traga de volta itens depois de jogado; este é obtido falando com o místico em Serendipity pela primeira vez; e "Mobile Mog", que reduz o tempo de espera da Moogle Trow e é adquirida depois da obtenção de todos os fragmentos em Oerba em todas as eras, incluindo ??? AF. Loja Perto do final de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Mog vende artigos no Santuário de Deus na Catedral de Luxerion. Sua loja é chamada Moogle Supply Depot. Criação e Desenvolvimento 250px|right|Arte de Mog. Em Final Fantasy XIII, moogles só aparecem no banner da loja Moogleworks. Motomu Toriyama, diretor de Final Fantasy XIII-2, disse que queria ter um moogle como um personagem "mascote" na sequela, como fan service, e que a equipe pretendia mostrar moogles, já que são um símbolo da série Final Fantasy, e para tornar mais fácil para os jogadores seu envolvimento com a história principal do jogo. Mog foi projetado por Toshitaka Matsuda, que foi o principal designer de arte de Final Fantasy XIII. Seu projeto foi escolhido entre outros possíveis feitos por vários membros da equipe de desenvolvimento. Ele foi baseado na ideia de um "moogle bebê" com características exageradas. Voz Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, sua dubladora japonesa é Sumire Morohoshi, enquanto a sua inglesa é Ariel Winter. Suas dubladoras japonesa e inglesa também fizeram a voz de Marlene Wallace em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Moglin em Final Fantasy Type-0 e Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, e Kairi jovem na série Kingdom Hearts. Por razões desconhecidas atualmente, a dubladora inglesa de Mog em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII mudou para Bailey Gambertoglio. Os designers de som lutaram com o som da voz de Mog, com sons ou respostas especialmente responsivos. "Kupo" é o principal meio de comunicação de Mog, mas com cada cena a emoção é diferente, e por isso eles dividiram o "kupo" em categorias, tais como "raiva", "tristeza" e "felicidade", e gravaram muitas vezes de formas diferentes. Depois, a equipe escolheu o "kupo" aplicável a cada situação. Há momento que Mog fala um pouco, mas no início, durante as fases inicias, de aprendizado, a equipe tinha feito ele falar sem parar durante a navegação do mapa. Através da tentativa e fracasso, os designers mudaram os padrões e o roteiro para equilibrar as coisas. Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Mog tem inúmeras cartas no jogo japonês ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Todas elas são do elemento Gelo. File:Moogle_PR.png|Carta com o Mog padrão. File:Mog Panda TCG.png|Carta com a roupa "Panda". File:Mog XIII-2 TCG.png|Carta com a roupa "Maligno". File:Mog5_TCG.png|Carta com a roupa "Cristal". File:Mog Treasure TCG.png|Carta com a roupa "Pirata". Mercado Os vencedores da Ultimate Prize da Word to Your Moogle receberam um Xbox 360 ou PlayStation 3 rosa com uma imagem de Mog. Uma tag de Mog também estava disponível na loja japonesa da Square Enix. Glico, uma empresa de biscoitos, trabalhou com com a Square Enix para promover Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII no Japão. Friend Bakery tem Mog e a Pinto Chocobo em sua embalagem. File:Moogle Tour XIII-2 PS3 Xbox360.jpg|Edição especial do PlayStation e Xbox 360 disponíveis para os vencedores do prêmio da turnê World to your Moogle. File:Mog tag.jpg|Tag de Mog. File:LR_Friend_Bakery.jpg|Mog com o Pinto Chocobo no Friend Bakery. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:Struggling_Mog_Artwork.png|Arte de Mog. File:SadMog_Artwork.png|Arte de Mog chateado. File:AngryMogArt.png|Arte de Mog enfurecido. File:XIII_Mog_Costumes_concept.jpg|Arte dos trajes alternativos de Mog. File:FFXIII-2-Mog-Model.png|Render in-game de Mog. File:XIII-2_Mog.jpg|Mog conhee Serah. File:Noel_and_Mog_with_Serah_at_night.jpg|Mog sendo segurado por Serah enquanto ela fala com Noel. File:Mog talks.jpg|Mog falando com Serah e Noel na Academia de 4XX AF. File:Mog_laughing.png|Mog rindo. File:Mog_and_Serah_Victory_Pose.jpg|Pose de vitória de Mog e Serah. File:FFXIII2 Starseeker FMV.png|Mog como o Starseeker. File:Pirate mog.jpg|Mog no traje DLC Pirata. File:Mog dlc.jpg|Mog no traje DLC Maligno. File:Mog dlc2.jpg|Mog no traje DLC Cão. File:FFXIII-2 Mog Crystal DLC.png|Mog no traje DLC Cristal. File:Mog dlc3.jpg|Mog no traje DLC Fashionista. File:Mog dlc4.jpg|Mog no traje DLC Gato. ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:LRFFXIII_Mog_and_Lightning.png|Mog em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. File:LRFFXIII-Moogle-Queen-Victory-Pose.png|Traje DLC de Lightning Rainha Moogle. File:LRFFXIII Mog's Shield.png|DLC de Lightning Escudo de Mog. File:LRFFXIII Mog's Staff Weapon.png|DLC de Lightning Cajado de Mog. Trivialidades *Mog Clock é uma arma em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade e Final Fantasy XIV. *A face do relógio de Mog é divido em doze seções como os relógios do mundo real, em oposição à face dos relógios, que tinham treze seções, visto em Nautilus e na Escola Abandonada de Oerba em Final Fantasy XIII, como duas horas foram perdidas devido a intervenção de Etro no [[Catástrofe (Final Fantasy XIII)|final de Final Fantasy XIII]]. Por alguma razão, Mog não tem seu relógio no final FMV. **Ao completar missões, Lightning pode trazer de volta as Horas Perdidas em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Mog é chamado de "Piggy Kitty" por Noel quando um pesquisador de Bresha lhe pergunta sobre seu nome. Moogles apareceram pela primeira vez em Final Fantasy III, onde dizem "nyaa", a onomatopéia japonesa para "miau", que foi substituído por "kupo". Alguns moogles em certos jogos assemelham-se a porcos; daí o "Piggy" ("Pig" significa "porco" em inglês) do apelido. *No último Live Trigger em Yaschas Massif de 10 AF onde Serah percebe algo na cabeça de Noel e o jogador escolhe uma opção em relação a ajuda de Mog, uma conversa engraçada sobre o rosto de Mog irá começar: Serah dirá que o rosto de Mog é bonito, enquanto Noel irá dizer que é estranho e "único". *De acordo com os fragmentos de Oerba, o "duelo" entre Mog e Lightning na verdade era um jogo de pedra-papel-tesoura. *Se o jogador carregar um jogo salvo do jogo em qualquer momento depois que Noel apareceu em Nova Bodhum, Mog pode ser ouvido narrando: "Final Fantasy XIII-2: A história tão disante, kupo", embora ele ainda não tenha sido mostrado nada mais que "kupo". *No questiorário Brain Blast, e dito que a viagem de Serah e Noel no tempo causou um problema na pesquisa de um "simulador de moogle trow , em relação seu finalciamento. *Uma boneca de Mog está presente no peito de Chocolina. *Itens temáticos de Mog podem ser obtidos como adereços, tanto em Final Fantasy XIII-2 quando em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. right *Embora Mog não apareça em Final Fantasy XIII, um emote dele pode ser obtido no Steam, junto das cartas. en:Mog (Final Fantasy XIII-2) de:Mog (FFXIII-2) fr:Mog/Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Armas Categoria:Moogles Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII